


Understanding the Prototype

by SachikaTsutano, TheBurningWriter



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Far Future, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game: Halo 5: Guardians, Pre-Game: Halo Infinite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikaTsutano/pseuds/SachikaTsutano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningWriter/pseuds/TheBurningWriter
Summary: ONI and UNSC HighCom had thought it was some sort of Flood mutation. Or something Flood-like. But they had assumed wrong. It hadn't resisted capture as much as was predicted. It was still a humanoid. It spoke and thought freely. It was more of a he, andhepreferred to be called Alex Mercer. This is what caught Doctor Halsey's attention. He was alive, he wasn't human, she wanted to understand someone like that while ONI wanted to use him as a weapon. So a deal was struck.Under the vigilant guard of the Master Chief, Halsey would get to interview Alex Mercer, to really understand just how someone like him operates on a psychological level. And, in exchange, ONI would get to keep an eye on something they considered dangerous, and use the information gathered as they saw fit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Understanding the Prototype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into anything I'd just like to say that this fic was mostly made for fun and fun alone, as such, there's a chance that things in the story may not line up perfectly with canon for both Halo and Prototype. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy what has been written!
> 
> Sachika - Okay, hi there everyone haha! I'd like to thank Burning for putting up with my PROTOTYPE lore dumping and you lot for reading this. Leave a kudos if you can, let us know how we're doing! See ya next chapter!

## Chapter One

#### 0311 hours, September 21, 2559 (military calendar)

#### UNSC Orbital Viralogical Research Station _Epitope_

#### Research Sub Level 4, Hall Gamma, Planet Greydowns

* * *

The GEN3 Mjolnir armor was the pinnacle of its current iteration. Combining every improvement and worthwhile feature of the past designs of Mjolnir armor into one new line of hyper customizable sets, GEN3 would improve the speed, strength, and reflexes of every Spartan that wore it nearly ten times more than GEN2 ever could. It was the perfect version of the suit. But, then again, every generation of the Mjolnir armor was at one time the most perfect version of itself in the end.

The Spartans' abilities vastly improved- even becoming smarter, with each new generation of armor they were given. Doctor Cathrine Halsey had watched as Spartan Kelly-087 increased her personal speed with each new variation of Mjolnir, and the doctor half expected Kelly to reach a point where she could get no faster. Either because she'd simply hit the possible height of her speed or because she'd become so inhumanly fast, it would simply be safer for her to keep at one constant pace rather than push it any further.

Of course, GEN3 also improved every other Spartan's agility, making them the fastest versions of themselves yet recorded too.

So that meant that Spartan John-117's considerably slowed walking pace was a deliberately made choice instead of the Spartan simply being slower.

Halsey knew why of course, but part of her felt it was insulting that one of her Spartans in the GEN3 armor was lagging behind her by a good foot or two. His orders were clear, protect her for as long as she may be onboard the Epitope, but that didn't inherently mean she had to outpace John. The fact that Cortana now ruled with an iron fist across most of the colonized galaxy with her Guardians and Prometheans did.

He wasn't afraid. Spartans don't feel fear. Instead, caution was the thing on his mind. Once again, humanity was on the back foot against a stronger enemy. The UNSC was fragmented more so than it had been during the Human-Covenant War, and she knew that John had to feel responsible for this in some part.

What she didn't know was what John knew about their current mission. Or, at least, what she was supposed to be doing onboard the Epitope. "What do you know about the subject I will be interviewing?" There was no reason for her to address him, after all, they were the only two in this section of the research vessel at the moment. But the silence that came from John made it seem as though he were making sure no one else would speak up before he could.

"Only what was told to me." It'd been so many years since Halsey last heard John speak while not wearing some form of Mjolnir armor, the sound of the suit's servos and the materials grinding against each other as he walked was almost as natural an expected sound as someone's breathing. Which, ironically enough, wasn't something she heard from John when he was in the suit in the first place. "And what exactly is it that you were told?"

His footsteps sounded equally as commanding as his voice did, clearly showing all the years that he has put into honing those skills, perfecting it so even those over radios would follow him without hesitation. But to Halsey, the Master Chief mattered less when compared to John. He was an icon of hope, there was no doubt about that. But she knew him beyond the icon, beyond the augmentations, beyond all of it.

He was silent for a moment once again, the sound of his suit continuing to be the only thing coming from him as per usual before he responded with the answer to Halsey's question smoothly. "That Subject ZEUS was detained on October twenty-seventh, one day before Cortana established martial law. Since then it has been held in containment onboard the Epitope awaiting your arrival as per your request."

As Halsey continued walking down this metallic hallway within the station's sterile environment, she'd glance over her shoulder and at John, a quizzical stare focused on his emotionless visor. "That does it for the context behind ZEUS's current situation, but what about the personal details? The reason for me being here to begin with?"

"ZEUS is a humanoid in appearance and speaks in the English language. Your reason for being here is to study Subject ZEUS and determine whether it is friend or foe."

She'd hum, looking away from John as she did, the two of them now coming upon the door to the viewing chamber that had been outfitted to match Halsey's specifications. "So not much then." Turning to her right, the door that lead into the chamber automatically slid open for her- the duo walking into the room afterward. John taking position on the right side of the door on the inside of the room, facing forwards and towards the currently pitch black view screen that had a table and chair neatly placed in front of it.

Halsey would seat herself upon that chair, hands resting on the desk as she situated herself and took a quick survey of the room. This chamber, while currently in a different sort of configuration for her current mission, was one of the thousands of identical observation stations built into other viral research stations around the galaxy. Their purpose was to monitor a live test subject, human or animal, during specific key tests. Injection of a new vaccine, virus, or anything of that sort.

But this chamber was modified into something else entirely. A purpose that would become apparent very soon. "Activate the view screen." As she spoke, Halsey reached over and pulled the blank documents that were sat on the table towards her, drawing a pen out of a pocket in her coat- ready to do what she'd come for. All the while, the view screen in front of her began to clear up, as though the blackness that had previously encapsulated it was being faded away by clean air, revealing the other side of the room meant for test subjects, but now reserved for its current, more interesting occupant. Subject ZEUS.

In general silhouette, Subject ZEUS was no different from a regular male human. If you weren't paying attention, you'd just think him one of the many billions that lived on Earth or any of the other various UNSC colonies around the galaxy. Of course, if given the fact he was essentially currently imprisoned within Epitope in a sealed cell? You could quickly assume that he was NOT a normal human by any means. The devil was always in the details, right? Examining him farther, one would quickly notice how he simply looked... Off. Sickly perhaps to be more appropriate.

His skin was pale, almost to the same scale as a corpse may appear after a few days of being deceased. The added fact he didn't appear to _breathe_ or blink didn't exactly detract from the walking corpse look either. Those washed-out blue eyes that positively _glared_ at Doctor Halsey from the other side of the view screen looked ill in a way as well, a prominent greyness to them to match the almost walking dead-like feel his general appearance gave off. Red and waxy around the eyes, especially under them, lips a bit bluer than they should be, almost like he'd died from flu.

As if his somewhat unsettling facade wasn't enough, the attire he sported reinforced the idea of him being less human and more corpse.

Three layers of clothing, a button-up white dress shirt- collar untucked and the shirt rather creased. A plain gray hoodie zipped up over it, and a black leather jacket with a red lining. Two horizontal white lines circled the upper arm of the sleeves, and, while currently out of sight, if he turned she knew there'd be a tribal sort of pattern- a pair of phoenixes as far as anyone knew.

Halsey couldn't get any solid look at Subject ZEUS's hair if he even had any, as the hoodie he wore had its hood brought up, keeping it hidden from her examining eyes. But while Halsey took note of Subject ZEUS's peculiar and quite outdated appearance, John made one simple note himself in the midst of all his thoughts while standing duty.

_"His clothing of choice matches the attire civilians wore in the early two-thousands period piece films Deja would show us periodically back on Reach."_

Not that Halsey could disagree with that evaluation, but she was far from a mind reader, so she couldn't exactly hear what it is John thought of Subject ZEUS's looks. Either way, the moment was now here. Halsey, sat at her desk on one side of the view screen, staring into the eyes of her subject, ZEUS staring right back into hers with a sharp glare from the chair he sat rigidly on- arms folded. His chair was an equal distance away from the view screen as Halsey's own chair was, though he had no desk in front of him like she did. Epitope took no chances and didn't let him have any instrument of destruction present in his side of the chamber.

Even without the added precaution of limiting items, she felt perfectly safe where she was on her side of the screen with John to her back. After all, that view screen was designed to withstand some of the worst that could be thrown its way. At its current state, with the base at full power, the screen could survive a point-blank Shiva class nuclear detonation, or nearly two point-blank MAC round impacts. Even John using his full strength, augmentation from the GEN3 suit and everything, would have some trouble breaking through the screen by hand.

Yes, she felt perfectly safe where she was. "Hello Subject ZEUS, I am Doctor Cathrine Halsey," she'd motion over her shoulder with her right hand, pen still grasped between her fingers as she did, "And that is Spartan John-117. I'm sure you know why I am here, and I can assure you right away that John is not a statement on how the UNSC and ONI view your destructive abilities. I asked him to be here because there's no one I trust more than him to keep me safe during these trying times in the galaxy."

John never did like how Halsey could so casually talk about him like that. He spent his formative years being drilled in military codes, rituals, traditions, ethics, and more. To have her use his legal name so freely, whether they were in a military situation or not, always made him feel awkward. It was something he hadn't experienced much since before his first day of training to become a Spartan-II. Even then, he didn't remember much about his life before the training beyond a few sparse memories. A mother's smile, a father's voice, the playground's heat, and that coin. The coin that made him lucky. That made him a winner.

That made him Spartan-117.

Subject ZEUS didn't respond right away, and Halsey was quick to capitalize on such silence to continue speaking. After all, there was much to get done and very little time to do it all. "For today's interview, we are going to be going over simple questions. Basic information for me to reference back to in later sessions so everything can run a bit smoother." One glance down at the paper in front of Halsey would indeed show that it was literally just basic information. Name, age, weight, height, even blood type and other such information you'd expect to find on a medical forum. All of it blank, waiting to be filled in by Halsey's formal but still choppy handwriting.

So often Halsey would forget she had the prosthetic left arm to begin with, said arm having been given to her by ONI in an attempt to make up for the very reason she lost it in the first place. Those bastards ordered her assassination after coloring outside the lines in their coloring book. And the hand they used to pull the trigger on the gun that forced Jul'Mdama to amputate her original left arm belonged to Spartan Palmer- and she was back on the UNSC Infinity. Once this was all over and Halsey was free to go back to Earth without having to worry about Cortana, she was absolutely going to _slap_ Palmer across her face with her brand new prosthetic hand.

Despite the fact she had talked to Subject ZEUS nearly three times now, he made no move to respond. Instead, that poisonous glare was kept on her. She could only assume he was keenly aware of John's presence, but it seemed the focus of his distemper was completely on her. _That suggests a bad history with scientific personnel._ A mental note of that was made so she could write it down later. Because right now, she needed to see if he ever thought about giving himself a name.

If he was human enough, there was a good chance he would've at least tried. Everything sentient tended to have some kind of personal classification. If not, who even knows if the idea of a name crossed his mind? "I am aware that ONI has classified you as Subject ZEUS. But I'd be remised if I didn't at least ask a seemingly sapient creature what it prefers to call itself when referring to itself personally. So, ZEUS, please state for the record your full name."

She could see his eyes narrow, glare as strong as ever. No movement was made from him, the way he sat in that chair seemingly being perfectly comfortable for him. Then, for the first time, Halsey heard him speak. "Alexander J. Mercer." The voice matched his appearance, dark and brooding, a little raspy even. Seems even the undead appearance grasped at his voice as well. He spoke simply, quickly, and efficiently. Like he didn't want to waste his time answering questions.

That was something Halsey could respect.

Writing down his name in the correct place on the paper, Halsey would take a glance at the spots reserved for height and weight. The thing about this paper, and all the others hidden beneath it, was that they weren't actually completely blank. But they might as well have been with how little information was present on them. The crew of the Epitope, and also the Spartan-IV's who had managed to capture him, had made observations on his physical body even before she got here, but all of it was so surface level. They knew how tall he was simply through comparison to things around him during capture and containment. Five feet and nine inches in height.

With John in armor, Alex Mercer would only come up to about shoulder height of the Spartan. But his weight was left blank. That implied that the Spartans never had to manhandle him into capture, and the crew of the Epitope never managed to coax him into having his weight measured. She'd have to remedy this. "What is your weight Alex?"

He still didn't blink. Didn't breathe. Part of her wondered if he could even feel or smell, but those sort of tests would come later if she had the chance to. Despite all that, he could still speak like any other human. That was what interested her most thus far, and they had only just begun. "Depends on the amount of biomass I have."

That right there was the very reason why she was here. There aren't many things in the galaxy that don't need to blink, breath, feel, smell, or even speak. Thus far, Alex Mercer has shown he was capable of conversation and working speech. But that wasn't good enough yet, especially since he used the word _biomass_. The term, by definition, meant to describe the total mass of an organism in a given area. But, after 2552, that word sent chills down everyone's spines. Because the only other creature who didn't have to blink or breathe was the Flood.

And Halsey was here, investigating into Alex Mercer, to determine if he was some sort of new mutation of the Flood, or an entirely new creature that was only similar to the plague and just posed a similar threat to the galaxy. Better yet- something on their side. She simply couldn't reveal that to Alex yet, as the doctor was fairly certain that wouldn't end up making his mood improve any. Of course, she also didn't know how to improve his mood in any meaningful way yet to begin with yet. But she hoped to have that change in time with these interviews. Patience was a virtue in this case.

To help alleviate the tension that filled the air in Halsey and John's side of the chamber, one she could sense easily from the fact she heard John square his shoulders even more and straighten out his back upon the mentioning of biomass, she'd put on a smile. She wasn't exactly a mind reader, but she knew John well. She knew that, at that moment, he would've been reminded of Captain Keyes. Of coming face to face with the Gravemind. Of plunging into High Charity to save Cortana from the Flood. He'd seen so much fighting in his life, but she knew that the Flood would always be the worst thing he'd ever faced in his life.

If they were lucky, he'd never have to face it again. Emphasis on _lucky._ Hundreds of untouched Flood research stations still littered the bowls of Forerunner structures after all.

With an awkwardly forced grin still on her lips, Halsey would clear her throat and look into Alex's eyes once more "Yes, well, don't we all to some extent? But I digress. Alex Mercer, if you were to guesstimate at what your current weight would be, what would you say it is?" There was a silence for a moment, Halsey unsure if he simply was just building up the will to respond to her questions or if he was actually gauging his own weight in his mind. Ultimately, she'd never know what went on in his mind regardless of what sort of progress they made in these sessions. "One hundred and seventy-five pounds. Haven't had a good meal in a while. Should probably stop holding out on feeding me soon. Don't want to push your luck."

John was already on edge enough to begin with, hearing that threat didn't make matters any better. Reaching his right hand up and over his shoulder, the MA5D assault rifle that was mag mounted onto his armor's back would be pulled out and held at the ready with his left hand gripping the underside of the weapon. John wasn't in full defensive position yet, but he was ready if Alex Mercer tried to make good on something like that anytime soon. Alex glanced, almost somewhat bored, towards John as he pulled out his weapon- head not even moving from its forwards position at Halsey. "...Is he going to be a problem?"

Halsey simply just raised up her left hand while her right went about filling in Alex's weight on the paper, doing her best to signal John to, at the very least, take it down a notch. "No. He's a soldier born and raised, so you'll have to forgive him for taking such a... Proactive stance. He doesn't take any chances." What he _does_ do is push through things with sheer luck. And right now, there was no need for any miracles. Setting her left hand back down on the table, Halsey finished what she was writing and looked back up and into Alex's cold stare again. "I've noticed that there's nothing here to indicate that you've had your blood sampled by anyone onboard the Epitope. Is that correct?"

"It is. No one's tried to yet and I wouldn't let them. Wouldn't matter anyway, don't have any blood to be sampled." Well, there goes the part of the paper reserved for blood type and the hope that the more she learned about him the less similar he'd become to the Flood. Because, at this rate, the more she learned about Alex Mercer the more she worried her more unreasonable suspicions about his origin were true. Even every creature in the Covenant bled something. But the Flood and Mercer proved to be the only two thus far who don't. Aside from the Prometheans and other mechanical entities.

And even then one could argue they bled sparks when shot.

Now on to a question Halsey was most eager about asking today "What is your, for a lack of a better term, date of birth?" At this point, Halsey was getting annoyed with the breaks of silence where Alex glared at her and her alone. Glaring at John she could stomach better if he continued the sporadic silent treatment. But the glare being directed onto her simply annoyed her more than scared her. He still answered in the end, but he made it a point to wait before he did. Perhaps as a way of getting back at her for _daring_ to ask him questions to begin with. Whatever his reasons were for this, she'd note it down as apart of his psychological evaluation file regardless.

"Five hundred and fifty years old." Oh, much older than expected. Long before humanity unified under one flag. Long before the UNSC was formed and they began to expand out into their solar system and their neighboring solar systems. Much older than any documented Flood outbreaks in human territory as well. _That_ caused both John and Halsey's Flood worries to lessen. If he was on Earth for all those five hundred and fifty years, he couldn't have been part of it. But it did mean that something inhuman was on Earth long before the Covenant invaded or humans began taking animals back from distant colonies with them on return trips to home.

This was the type of revelation she was hoping for.

Opening her mouth to try to ask another question, she would instead hear the sound of John approaching her. Turning to face him in her chair, Halsey would look up at his visor with a confused expression just before he began to speak. "Doctor Halsey. Our time is up. We're being requested to leave this sub-level of the Epitope." Then her confusion turned into frustration. She had forgotten all about the time limit.

After Cortana completely disrupted all supply chains in the galaxy with her Guardians, many stations and ships throughout the galaxy either had to make covert insertions into fuel stations to refuel or begin rationing energy consumption on board. The Epitope didn't have to worry about securing fuel for itself currently, as the two UNSC frigates that acted as exterior defenses for the station could handle their energy concerns themselves, even giving a share of it to the Epitope if needed. But, for now, the science station had mandatory "blackout hours" in various sections of the station so that life support systems could operate while members of the crew got a full eight hours of rest and ration the fuel they had so that they didn't risk anything.

The sub-levels of the station were not one of those areas, and these were the only sections of the station she could interview Alex in.

Putting her pen back into her coat's pocket and picking up her papers, Halsey would stand up from the table and look Mercer's way once again. "Thank you for your time. The answers you have given me, and any further answers you will give me, shall prove invaluable to the UNSC, ONI, and humanity as a whole." His response was a noncommittal grunt. Charming. As she spoke, a buzzing sound would sound off towards Alex's right, the locked door that leads into an elevator he had used to get from the section of the station he was being housed in and down to this chamber unlocking with a click. This was the one time he took his eyes off Halsey as he stood up, walking towards the door while she spoke to him.

The man- if he could be called that, didn't give any other response. Instead, he just got into the elevator and waited to be transported back to his "room" while Halsey and John left their side of the chamber back the same way they came. On their walk down the hallway of sub-level four, Halsey would look over her shoulder to see that John was once again a good foot or two behind her. Seems he was hell-bent on making sure he kept a slower pace of walking than her. "So, John, what do you make of Alex Mercer?"

He was silent, rifle still in his hands, as he walked behind her. No doubt compiling his thoughts like an after-action report to answer her question. "I have my concerns." That she could understand. Looking away from him again and down at her papers, she'd look over what was written and what wasn't written. Mentally deciding which could be saved for later and which couldn't. She planned on diving into ONI's archives and trying to find just about anything she could find on Alex Mercer in there, hoping some of the questions she didn't get to ask today could be answered by the information presented to her by the files. "But you do trust my judgment, don't you John?"

"Yes ma'am. I do." They reached the elevator they had used to access sub-level four from the main level of the Epitope, both of them getting into it as she spoke up once again. "And you trust that I am confident Alex Mercer is of no threat to us yet?" John nodded, sliding his assault rifle back over his shoulder as Halsey had the elevator take them back up to the main levels. "Good. And I trust that you will be able to handle a situation where I am proven wrong about my assumptions." He always did have a good record of defying the odds after all.

After arriving back at the main levels of the Epitope, a clustering of various different levels considered to be the main "hub" of the station by the crew onboard that included sleeping quarters and their mess hall, Halsey and John split to go their separate ways. The Spartan heading to his designated quarters while Halsey went to her own. The Epitope itself was undermanned at the moment, the station having been in the middle of a crew rotation when Cortana took over- resulting in a little under half of the station's crew being stuck elsewhere in the galaxy. This meant that Halsey got to stay in one of the head scientists' rooms for the time being.

This gave her the luxury of having a computer and holographic display to use as she saw fit. And like she said before, she wanted to find out what ONI knew about Alex already. She suspected it wouldn't be much, as any information they'd had on him to begin with would've been relayed to her already. Even despite the poor relationship she had with those that had once allowed her to make the Mjolnir suits and the Spartan-II's. After all, she had already gotten permission to have a mission to recover something of importance from CASTLE Base on Reach be set up. This was nowhere near as severe as that.

Placing her papers down on a nightstand, Halsey walked over to the standing desk the computer was sat on to begin learning more. The files she found were very dated, all of them absolutely confirming his statement of being five hundred and fifty years old, especially since they were once covered in black ink from the now-defunct military organizations known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Central Intelligence Agency. But ONI had taken the liberty of peeling back those strips of ink from these digital documents since no one would come looking for them. That, and she had the clearance to go looking for them.

But she could tell very quickly that the files she found were the only ones that she'd be allowed to see for now. These documents were reports written up after some sort of destructive event, some sort of operation, involving Alex Mercer she concluded. Yet nothing about the actual event was talked about in these files. Seemed ONI was perfectly fine with letting her know about the finer details of Alex Mercer, but not the events that lead to him being notable to the FBI and CIA all those five hundred and fifty years ago.

Despite that, nothing of importance was found in them. All of that searching, all of the frustrating scrolling through digital documents, and it amounted to nothing. She was about to just throw in the towel for the time being, but then she happened across something that caught her eye. Hidden within yet another report written up about Alex Mercer's history with the substance known as _Blacklight,_ Halsey found something that interested her. One name that could give her some serious leverage. Dana Mercer.

Quickly looking through ONI's files on a one Dana Mercer, Halsey then happened across just one thing. A certificate of her death. She died of natural causes at the age of eighty-nine on November 17th, 2077. This gave her ideas on what one of the questions she should ask Alex next should be. She didn't know what sort of connection they may have had, if they had any to begin with. But she was keen on finding out and seeing what she could do with whatever answer he would give her to that question.

Content with this now, she shut down the computer and turn to face the bed in the room before realizing something. It wasn't even midday yet. The Epitope simply operated on a separate time scale to compensate for time dilation from orbiting Greydowns. That, and the routine they had all developed. Eight hours of sleep was still eight hours of sleep, even if they slept at such unusual hours. This then also meant that Halsey wasn't even close to willing to sleep yet. Now she needed something to occupy her mind. It was better than lying awake. That's when she sat down on the bed she had been heading towards, hands placed upon her lap as she did, before speaking to the air. "Asklepios, are you still operational?"

The Epitope's AI, Asklepios, spoke up- his soft male voice ringing in the room. "Yes. I am operational Doctor Cathrine Halsey, do you need anything?" Then, a white image of a man in a toga sparked into existence within the holographic display in her room. Finally, she was face to face with Asklepios. "No, I am fine. But, since I am going to be here for the next few days, I think it would be wise for me to get to know you."

The AI, expression unchanging, nodded. "Thank you for the consideration Doctor Halsey, but I don't see the need for it." He wasn't a "smart" AI like Cortana, instead, he was closer to a "dumb" AI like Deja once was. The biggest difference between those two types of AI being the fact the smart kind could replicate human unpredictability while dumb AI could not. Nonetheless, she just needed something to occupy her mind. "I understand that, but I'm curious to know more about your operations on the station."

"Very well Doctor Halsey. What would you like to know?" Finally, something to keep her mind occupied for now. This she could work with for an hour or so. From there, she'd have to face a question that was being posed to her at all times she didn't quite enjoy nor had the full answer to yet.

How could she defeat Cortana? And what way could she find something to fill the void left in John from the moment she sacrificed herself in the Mantle's Approach to defeat the Didact?


End file.
